In which Natasha has her own family to go home to
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: What happens if Natasha was the one with the family instead of Clint. Just a little one shot I had the inspiration to write.


My take on what would happen if it hadn't been Clint with the family to go home to but Natasha instead who had the secrets.

* * *

In which Natasha has her own family to go home to...

Natasha watched as Clint piloted the quinjet away from the twins and their freaky powers. The little witch had played with her mind and there was only one place she wanted to be right now and that was home. No, not the home that everyone thought she had, all alone, but her real home. She recovered quicker than the others as she had faced her past and the horrors she had faced many a time before and she had experience with breaking mind control. It had never been magic mind control before so she hadn't been able to break it at the time, but she was to push it down at the moment, compartmentalise and focus on the issues in hand hat she needed to deal with.

She listened as Maria, who had become a friend, told them that it would be best if they didn't return to the tower, instead lay low somewhere. She was essentially telling them to hide which put Natasha's back up but she figured it was for the best for the moment. She and Clint may have quite low profiles, despite the information leak, and be able to stay under the radar with their experience but the others were much more high profile and didn't have the same experience and they would be the first to get attacked for what was going on so they couldn't go where they were expected to go.

Natasha could tell Clint wasn't quite sure what to do so she pulled herself to her feet and moved to the co-pilot seat. She began to put in coordinates that she knew off by heart when Clint put a hand on her arm causing her to look up into his concerned blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, unknowingly catching the attention of the others in the otherwise silent plane.

"They were going to find out some when," she said, changing the plane's course to the coordinates. "It may as well be now and anyway, that's the only place I want to be now."

The others looked curious and Steve's head was raised slightly more than usual but they all said nothing as Natasha returned to her seat on the floor, trusting Clint to get them the rest of the way safely so that she could deal with the demons that had risen before they got to their destination. She didn't want to be living and wallowing in the past when she got there.

The rest of the journey was in relative silence as they waited to see where they were going but none of them, apart from Natasha, Steve and Clint, expected what they saw. When they stepped out of the landed plane, they came face to face with acres of farmland, barns and a massive farmhouse that took up a good proportion of space. They all faltered and waited for Natasha to lead the way towards the front door of the building.

"Honey, I'm home," Natasha called when she stepped into the spacious living room. The other Avengers were shocked but assumed it was some kind of long running joke. They watched as a tall and muscular man appeared from one of the back rooms, face smeared with a bit of dirt. He was dressed in a checked shirt rolled up to the elbows and faded, scruffy, worn jeans with work boots underneath. He had dusty brown hair and sparkling brown eyes that glimmered even more when they looked at Natasha.

The shock came when he grinned softly at Natasha and pulled her to him, pressing a deep kiss onto her mouth as she willingly reciprocated. Tony's jaw almost unhinged at the sight before he said, _"This is an agent of some kind."_ He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that fact and that he hadn't missed a big secret in Natasha's life but Natasha ignored him.

Their ears picked up the sound of thudding footsteps just seconds before two children came running in whilst one toddled after them.

 _"These are ... smaller agents,"_ Tony now seemed even more unsure of himself and this was compounded by the cries of "MUMMY!" that emanated from the children that came running towards Natasha. Natasha managed to scoop up both the children and smiled when the toddler managed to cling onto her leg. Natasha put the other two kids down and picked up the toddler, holding him on her hip.

The oldest looked about seven and was a little boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes dressed exactly like his father. The next was a little girl who looked to be five and was wearing a pair of dark denim dungaree shorts and a pale green faded t-shirt underneath. She had pale red hair tied up in a ponytail and soft green eyes. The toddler on Natasha's hip had messy darkish brown hair with brown eyes.

" _Did you bring_ Uncle Clint? They asked excitedly whilst the toddler grinned at his mother.

" _Why don't you hug_ him _and find out_?" Clint said moving forwards from behind the others.

The kids flew towards him and threw themselves at Clint squealing excitedly before they spotted Steve standing back a bit.

"Uncle Steve!" they cheered as they jumped towards him. Even the little toddler in Natasha's arms squirmed to get down and towards the two men.

"Nice to know I'm so loved," Natasha quipped to the man.

"Don't you just love being upstaged by Captain America," Clint added as he wandered towards the two and clammed the man on the back in a friendly way which he reciprocated.

Steve was attempting to balance three kids all over him without dropping them making Natasha , Clint and the man laugh before he headed over to pluck them off Steve and greet him himself.

"Where are my manners?" the man said when he faced the other three men in the room. "I'm Tristan Walsh, Nat's husband."

There was a beat of silence before Tony recovered and spoke again.

"Husband?!" he almost shrieked, although he would deny it later.

"Yes Stark, I'm married," Natasha confirmed. "With kids. That a big shocker to you?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed "How? Why? What?"

As amusing as a speechless Tony Stark was, Natasha knew she needed to explain quickly to regain back some of the trust that she had lost keeping a secret like this.

"I was on the run after an assignment when I was freelancing before I was with S.H.I.E.L.D and I somehow found my way here. Tristan found me hiding out in his barn bleeding so he took me in and cleaned me up. We got married two years later and I come back here as often as I can between assignments. I can't have kids because of what the Red Room did to me so we adopted Daniel six years ago, Annabel just under five years ago and Lucas two and half years ago. Daniel is seven, Annabel just turned five and Lucas is two and a half."

Natasha let the news sink in as she picked up Lucas once more, ruffling Daniel's hair making him screw up his face. They still seemed shocked so Natasha paused to discuss where they were going to go with Tristan.

"We don't really have room for them all," Natasha admitted what they both knew, "Where are we going to put them?"

"I'll sleep on the couch," Clint offered.

"I can sleep on the floor if you have some blankets," Steve said.

"We can't ask you to do that," Natasha said.

"No, it's fine," they both protested.

"Look, I insist," Steve said. "You've both been so good to put us up here."

They stopped arguing when a throat cleared behind them. Surprisingly, it wasn't Tony but Bruce.

"How did Clint and Steve know?" he asked, curious.

"Fury helped me hide my family when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. None of it is on the books. Clint and I holed up here after one mission gone bad before we adopted the kids and he's been coming back ever since. We cant seem to get rid of him!" she said jokingly.

"When Steve and I were on the run, we came by here to check my family was safe. The kids loved him so I've been dragging Steve back at the kids request ever since. I've been usurped by Captain America with my own kids!" Natasha smiled at Steve to let him know it was ok.

"What can I say?" Steve said. "I'm very popular."

He seemed relaxed and comfortable in Natasha and Tristan's home.

Bruce was slightly jealous and disheartened. He had though he and Natasha could have something together but he guessed he read the situation wrong. Clearly she was taken and very happily so as well.

Rooms were sorted out with Clint and Steve insisting on taking the sofas downstairs claiming to protect the house and look out for enemies. Natasha saw through it but let it go with a grateful smile. Tristan headed out to work on the farm as Natasha spent a bit of time with her kids, playing with them and helping them with work, generally enjoying the time she could spend with them.

Nick turning up wasn't at all a surprise, she had been expecting him to know where they were and come and visit. He was like that.

She knew the others had had some arguments and that Thor had left but none of that seemed that significant to her now that she was with her family and she knew they were safe. She had her reason to go out and save the world now, to save her family's world.

Natasha knew their time there was going to be limited but she hadn't expected to be drawn away from her family so soon as she was. Maybe she kissed and hugged them a little harder and for a little longer than usual but she didn't know if she was going to come back alive or not. She had a reason to come back alive, though, so she would do everything in her power to get back to them. Maybe if she survived this they could adopt another child. As they climbed into the quinjet and took off, the farm growing smaller and smaller behind them, Natasha had one and only one thought in her mind.

Natasha was going to save the world for her family.

And that's what she did.

* * *

Unbeta'd so sorry for all of the mistakes. Natasha is my favourite character so I love to make more storylines centred around her. Hope you like it. The parts in italics are exact quotes of the movie that I put in.


End file.
